Kardia el Griego
by Ale-chan
Summary: Dégel está a punto de embarcarse hacia Creta y poco antes de partir conoce a un hombre muy extravagante. Inspirado en Zorba el Griego por Nikos Kazantzakis.


**Nota: **En itálicas se encuentran las frases que tomé directamente del libro.

**Kardia el Griego**

_Me encontré con él por vez primera en el Pireo._

Aquella mañana me preparaba para partir hacia Creta. La lluvia agitaba el mar, y el viento lanzaba las gruesas gotas del oleaje hacia las ventanas del café en el que esperaba a que el tiempo cambiara. Bebía salvia y en mi silencio trataba de aliviar la melancolía de aquella fría mañana. El subir y bajar del negro barco atrapado en el muelle me hizo recordar el rostro de mi amigo querido.

_¿Fue el año pasado? ¿En otra vida? ¿Ayer? ¿Cuándo estuve en este mismo puerto para despedirlo?_

Aquella mañana había sido igual de fría y lluviosa, y mi corazón se llenó nuevamente con la amargura de nuestra separación. Unity había partido hacia el oriente, hacia el Cáucaso, para luchar en una guerra al lado de los griegos. En un principio insistió en que le acompañara; no obstante, opté por permanecer pasivo ante la persecución de la raza que me había recibido con tanto ardor. Cuando la sirena anunció la partida de su barco, nos dijimos adiós con las manos entrelazadas y con una promesa en nuestros corazones.

_La luz del día aumentaba paulatinamente. Ambas mañanas, la actual y la del recuerdo, se confundieron._

Esa despedida atizó un fuego en mi interior, despertándome del sopor de los libros y permitiéndome ver con claridad por vez primera en muchos años. Se me dio la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida hace unos meses atrás, cuando arrendé una mina de lignito en la costa del mar de Libia. Aun así, no me atreví a separarme por completo de las letras; de hecho, entre mi equipaje se encontraba un manuscrito cuya conclusión, esperaba, germinaría entre los obreros y campesinos cretenses. Además, entre mis manos acariciaba mi pequeño ejemplar de Dante y rebuscaba entre sus versos las palabras que habrían de dar ritmo a aquel momento.

_De repente, inquieto, alcé la cabeza. _

Sentí una fuerte mirada sobre mí y, por unos instantes, pensé que encontraría a mi amigo asomándose por la vidriada puerta del café. No obstante, el milagro no se produjo, y quien me observaba resultó ser un desconocido. El joven entró al café y con firmes pasos llegó hasta mi mesa. Demostraba tanta confianza que parecía que había esperado por mí toda su vida.

_—¿De viaje? —me preguntó—. ¿Hacia dónde? ¿A la aventura?_

—Voy a Creta —respondí advirtiendo el envoltorio que llevaba bajo su brazo izquierdo.

—_¿Me llevas contigo?_

Observé sus brillantes ojos azules y su desencajada y expectante sonrisa. Los rizos de su cabello me recordaron al mar: alborotado, caprichoso y, probablemente, responsable de más de un naufragio. Perdí todo interés en mi libro y lo coloqué a un lado de mi salvia.

—¿Por qué querría llevarte conmigo?

—¿Por qué? ¡No hay un por qué! Yo no necesito por qués, aunque si tú los necesitas podemos inventarnos algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

El joven rascó su barbilla y acarició con los dedos de su mano opuesta los pliegues de su envoltorio.

—Puedo cocinar para ti. Admito que no soy el mejor de los cocineros, pero de algo te he de servir.

Sonreí y pensé que aquella no era tan mala idea. Me dirigía a una tierra desconocida y no me vendrían mal tanto un cocinero como un acompañante. Sobre todo si se trataba de alguien tan ameno.

—¿Entonces? —insistió— ¿Te animas o no?

Le invité a que se sentara y cuando le pedí al mesero que le sirviera una salvia, él me interrumpió para pedir un poco de ron. Bebió en silencio, saboreando cada gota del licor con tanto gusto que no me atreví a interrumpirlo hasta que terminó su trago.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —pregunté.

—¡A lo que se pueda! ¿O eres de esos que eligen dedicarse a sólo una cosa? La vida es demasiado corta como para casarse con un oficio nada más.

Calló por largo rato y percibió que esa respuesta distó de satisfacerme. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro y frunció el ceño.

—Mi último trabajo fue en una mina.

En ese momento, la situación dejó de parecerme etérea y encajó con el mundo real. Sencillamente me había topado con un hombre que sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

—Eso es —aclaré aliviado—. Es por eso que decidiste hablar conmigo. Viste las balanzas en mi equipaje y dedujiste que trabajaría en una mina.

El joven abrió bien los ojos y amplió su sonrisa.

—¡Y yo que te creía inteligente! Vi tus balanzas, es cierto, pero eso no es suficiente para saber si pesarás rocas, monedas o vaya uno a saber qué.

—¿Por qué dejaste tu último empleo?

—Me despidieron —rió burlonamente—. Tuve problemas con el capataz y acabé rompiéndole la nariz. No era un mal hombre, lo admito, pero soy de mecha corta y él nunca aprendió a tratarme con respeto. Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente hombre como para regresarme el golpe, con eso te darás una idea de la clase de persona que era. Estabas por aceptarme como cocinero, ¿la idea de capataz te parece más interesante?

—¿Capataz?

—Sé encontrar vetas y no le temo a las galerías más profundas. Además, si yo soy el capataz no tendré un capataz con quien pelearme. ¿No te parece?

—¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que no me romperás a mí la nariz?

—Pareces un hombre razonable —dio un par de golpecitos sobre mi Dante—, pero no te preocupes. En cuanto te olvides de esos libros cambiarás y ya no tendré necesidad de golpearte.

Reacomodé mis gafas sobre mi nariz. Si bien su respuesta no había logrado desalentarme, deseaba evitar cualquier daño a mi persona.

—Nunca me olvidaré de mis libros. Sin embargo, admito que si estoy aquí es porque quiero alejarme un tanto de ellos.

—Y yo me aseguraré de que no tengas oportunidad de extrañarlos.

—Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Kardia.

—¿Y qué es lo que llevas en ese envoltorio, Kardia? ¿Tus pertenencias?

Él soltó una carcajada y abrazó el paquete con ambas manos.

—¡Razonable, dije yo! ¡Demasiado razonable!

Dejó el envoltorio sobre la mesa y con precaución abrió la tela que cubría un instrumento de cuerda. Sus dedos lo acariciaron de lado a lado lentamente, casi con ternura. Unos segundos después, lo cubrió nuevamente con el mismo cuidado con el que lo había desenvuelto.

—Este es mi santuri. _Cuando me entra la tristeza o cuando ando de malas, toco el santuri y me alivio._ Es mejor que una mujer porque me cura en lugar de fastidiarme, y es mejor que un amigo porque nunca me juzga. Mientras lo toco me olvido de todo lo demás. ¡Aunque no quiera!

—¿Aunque no quieras?

—¡Eso dije! ¡Es la pasión! ¡La pasión que me impide escuchar o ver cualquier otra cosa que no sea mi santuri! ¡La locura, como le llaman! Eso tan importante que no explican tus libros lo hallarás en la música y en el baile. ¡Si me dan ganas, quizá hasta toque para ti y, entonces, podrás comprenderme! Quizás.

Kardia.

Nunca antes un nombre fue más indicado para una persona. Él era _un corazón viviente, una boca ancha y glotona y una gran alma en bruto._ Quizás él tenía razón y yo no encontraría las respuestas que buscaba en mis libros, sino en él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente—. ¿Me llevas o no?

—Te vienes conmigo. Serás el capataz en mi mina de lignito y por las tardes me prepararás la cena. En las noches, si tienes disposición, tocarás el santuri.

—¡Sólo si la tengo! ¿Quién sabe, patrón? —arqueó la ceja y se inclinó hacia mí—. Si logro deshacerme de tus libros congeniaríamos tan bien que hasta te podría cantar y bailar. ¡Sólo si tengo disposición, claro!

—Prometo nunca obligarte a tocar, sólo si tú prometes alejarte de mis libros.

—¿Ves? Ya nos estamos entendiendo.

Pedí otro ron para él y brindamos por nuestro nuevo acuerdo.

La sirena del barco sonó. El mar se había calmado y el capitán aprovecharía para iniciar la travesía.

_—Que Dios nos acompañe —dije levantándome._

_—¡Dios y el diablo!_

_Echó su santuri bajo el brazo, abrió la puerta y salió delante._

**Comentario de la Autora: **Espero que esto no haya quedado demasiado bizarro (aunque bizarro signifique valiente). Creo que es bastante diferente a lo que suelo hacer, pero ojalá no lo hayan odiado. Cuando leí Zorba el Griego me quedé pasmada ante lo bien que cuadraban las personalidades de Dégel y de Kardia al principio de la historia. De no ser porque los siguientes capítulos ya no son tan adecuados para estos dos personajes haría un multichap yaoi jeje! Pero tendría que cambiar demasiadas cosas y eso tomaría tiempo que prefiero utilizar en otros proyectos.

Me pesó el transcribir el libro con mis propias palabras ya que no quería una copia al carbón, pero procuré en la medida de lo posible emular el estilo de Kazantzakis. Finalmente, espero que esto haya dado sentido aún si no han leído el libro o visto la película. La peli de 1964 es una gran adaptación y se las recomiendo mucho si aguantan el blanco y negro, aunque por supuesto que les recomiendo mucho más el libro. Éste es muy valioso para mí. Me enseñó muchas cosas y creo que por eso quise transmitirlo hacia algo que me causa tanta pasión como Saint Seiya. Espero no haber hecho tan mal trabajo.

Una vez más le doy las gracias a mi querida betuchis Afrodita de Escorpio que creo que ahora sí la puse a parir chayotes, como decimos en mi rancho (soy bien fina, verda'?).

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Se me cuidan mucho!


End file.
